


Looking to the Future

by Ryoga2013



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoga2013/pseuds/Ryoga2013
Summary: Three years have passed since Ryoga lost a battle and his final chance for Akane's hand. Three years of silence between him and now joined Ranma and Akane. As Christmas comes again, Akane's bid for a private couple's Christmas party may bolster the magic of the season season to patch up any lingering raw feelings and bring the couples together.





	Looking to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeliciousGears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousGears/gifts).



to the Future

A Ranma ½ fanfic for DeliciousGears. Merry Christmas!!

By JasonLost

It was snowing in Tokyo. Nerima ward was covered in a gentle dusting of white as each unique, perfect snowflake cascaded down from the sky. It wasn't enough to stick to the roads and sidewalks but it certainly provided a lovely scene as Ryoga and Akari traversed the streets on their way to the Tendo Dojo. With Akari as their guide and Ryoga holding up his red umbrella, the happy couple chatted away. The cold winter air rustled past and Akari dug her face deeper into the warm wool scarf and pressed against Ryoga's chest. Despite the cold, the couple was happy for the day ahead and the chance to see old friends.

It hadn't always been this tranquil, of course. Ranma and Akane had been married just over three years now. The failed wedding attempt after the battle with Saffron had only delayed the inevitable union. With two soulmates bound so closely together despite their constant bickering, Ryoga almost grimaced as he recounted his final battle with Ranma and the desperate attempt to win Akane's hand. It had been a particularly brutal fight and, given the desperate emotions fueling his punches and the Shishi Hoko Dan, a very close fight as well. Still, Ranma had come out on top as he almost always had before and Ryoga had fled as a crippling depression set in. For eight months he'd gone off on a training mission worldwide. Wallowing in his own self-pity, it had been a random reunion with Akari that had set him back on the path of happiness. She'd been waiting for him all that time, sacrificing her own happiness on the gamble that he’d come back to her.

"Everything ok, hon?" Akari asked, tilting her head and displaying a glimpse of one of her trademark pink hair strips. "Is your tummy upset or something?"

Blinking, Ryoga's eyes widened as he came out of the memory-induced trance and flashed a toothy grin, putting his tiny fangs on full display. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah! Just thinking about the past. I don't come around here as often as I used to. I guess this area brings up a lot of memories."

"It was nice of the Saotome's to invite us to their Christmas get together!” Akari said cheerfully.

The rift between Ranma and Ryoga was on the mend at last and he couldn't help but wonder if the invitation to a private get together was part of the effort to smooth things over completely. The letter sent by Akane had mentioned that it would just the two couples, though the reasoning wasn’t mentioned.

“According to the directions, the Saotome/Tendo Dojo should just down this next street!" Akari said, holding a bundle of white roses in her hand. They complimented the bottle of sake' in the bag hanging from Ryoga's wrist. 

Seeing the front gate of the Tendo Dojo more bittersweet memories warmed Ryoga more than the heavy black and yellow coat around his shoulders. As they went through the front foyer, his body tensed up. Akari felt this and placed a soothing arm around his waist, trying to ease his nervousness without mentioning it out loud and embarrassing him further. It was these simple, sweet actions of hers that reminded the young man just how lucky he was.

Ranma was waiting for them at the front door in his typical red and black attire. Standing in the doorway with hands on his hips, those piercing blue eyes stared right at Ryoga. The posture was rigid, like that of a tiger about to strike. "Ryoga."

"Ranma." Ryoga handed the bottle of Sake in the bag to Akari and folded up his umbrella, stepping forward to bridge the gap between them. For a moment the former rivals just stared at one another as a thick tension brewed. It was the first time they'd seen one another in a long time. Less than an arm's distance remained separated them now and the Lost Boy was more than close enough to strike as Ranma's fist shot out. Ryoga caught the intended blow inside his palm a mere two inches from his face before forcing their hands down to the side with his considerable strength. 

After a moment of hard staring Ranma broke into a big, cheesy grin. "Glad to see you and Akari could make it!"

Ryoga rolled his eyes and Akari breathed a sigh of relief. Still, a small smile touched his lips as well. The aura of tension blew away as fast as it had come. "Thanks for inviting us."

“Feel free to step on in,” the young new owner of the dojo said, thumbing over his shoulder. “Dinner is almost ready. You two came right on time. I suppose we have Akari to thank for that!”

Stepping into the foyer, the Lost Boy was halfway done taking off his shoes when he glanced up at Ranma with a look of absolute naked fear. A cold sweat broke out across his brow. “Dinner is almost ready?” A pause. “Y-you mean?!”

Ranma patted his one-time rival on the shoulder and turned back to the sounds coming from the kitchen. “We catered. Don’t worry. Akane is just re-heating it.”

“Thank the gods….”

“Ranma!” Akane called from the kitchen. “Don’t be rude! Take their coats!”

“I was just about to!” he called back, muttering under his breath “what do I look like? A bell boy?” Still, he did as was asked and hung the heavy winter coats on a coat rack in the corner to dry off the snow particles. With that done, he escorted the pair into the dining room. The short trip triggered a host of memories during his time living here as P-chan. How many hours had he wanted these halls lost or witnessed any number of challengers come and attack? Without realizing it a small smile spread across his face, strengthened by the sensation of Akari’s hand touching his. 

The living room had been decorated to excess with balloons, ribbons and lights decorating every corner and every wall. Sighing, Ranma pointed with his chin towards the kitchen again. Near his feet was a small food bowl. Ryoga recognized it at once as the bowl she’d used to put out for P-chan to feed from. 

“As a reminder,” Ranma met his gaze and answered the unspoken question. “Ever since P-chan ‘ran away’,” he used air quotes, “she’s left that food bowl out to remind her of the little porker.”

Ryoga felt a little knot in his throat. An oversight in his disappearance was not thinking about how it might hurt those he cared for. Akane had loved that little pig. How many nights had she gone to bed sad without her pet to cuddle on? Akari tugged on the sleeve of his yellow tunic-like shirt and their eyes met. She nodded, an indication to some discussed plan mentioned a week or so ago.

“Ryoga! Akari!” Coming out from the kitchen, Akane untied the apron she’d been wearing and set it aside, spreading her arms out and gave the pair a welcomed hug. She looked much as she always had but with longer blue hair. Resting just below her shoulder blades, the pair hugged her back and exchanged excited greetings. Lacking the usual flustered nature when he was around her, Ryoga was more than a little glad that the old feelings of desire were gone. As lovely as a girl as she was, Akane just couldn’t give him what Akari could: the unconditional love of an untaken heart. 

They made small talk for a few moments, filling Akane in as she and Akari showed off their cute outfits, a blue, low thigh dress with dark leggings on Akane and an even more modest pink skirt with black leggings and a festive red top on Akari. As the two girls took a little time to chat about life on Akari’s farm, Ranma came up and started to pull Ryoga out of the room. 

“They’re gonna be doing that for a little while. Trust me. Let’s go have a quick sparring match.” 

Torn between protesting and giving in to that old martial artist itch, Ryoga allowed himself to be pulled away and into the training hall. Not much had changed to the wooden building. Soun was away on an extended training trip, Ryoga found out as they stretched in the wooden hall. With Kasumi and Nabiki now out living their lives with Dr. Tofu and Tatiwaki respectively, the house was often too quiet for his liking. Even Happosai was off celebrating the holidays in America. No doubt terrorizing the citizens of some city with a rash of panty raids. As such, there was no one to witness their match. That was fine as far as Ryoga was concerned. What was to be said here was for their ears only.

“I imagine you’ve wanted to deck me for a while,” Ranma commented off hand, rising from a brief warm up. “After that last battle you ran off pretty depressed.”

“I did.” There was no point hiding that. “But it ended up working out. You have Akane and I have Akari.” He blew out a slow, amused breath. “After all the crazy insanity, looks like fate finally gave us a break eh?”

Ranma snorted. “If you think living with Akane is a ‘break’ you’re wrong! But… I’m happy. So there’s that.”

“Is she happy?” Ryoga countered, wanting to know if his defeat had turned her life into something great, if his suffering had produced something positive. The look was so intense than his one-time rival was completely taken aback.

“Yeah. Yes! I think so. Married life ain’t so bad for either of us.”

Ryoga closed his eyes and nodded, dropping into a combat stance. Arms out front and at the ready, there was no denying how good it felt for the chance to spar against a living person again. For the last few years all he’d had to practice on was sumo pigs, cement blocks, and training obstacles. Ranma moved to match, dropping into a slightly lower stance that would make use of his superior agility.

“Let’s see if married life has made you soft, Saotome.”

“Ha! I can still whip your ass any day!”

It was the first battle the pair ever engaged in absent any feelings of naked hostility. As Ranma lashed out with the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken, a move that had won him so many battles before, he was surprised to see that Ryoga’s speed had increased as well. He wasn’t as fast, but he was able to block or dodge all but one blow and that he took as a glancing shot across his shoulder. 

The pair danced across the wooden floor, ignoring the chill of cold wood on their bare feet. Ryoga managed to sweep Ranma off his feet by feigning an elbow then striking out by hooking his foot across in a sweeping motion. Back flipping an ax kick, Ranma expertly weaved his way through Ryoga’s blows to deliver a few of his own. There was more dodging than striking but the blows landed were about equal. 

“No energy blast, ok?” Ranma panted. “I don’t want to patch up the dojo again.”

“Like I need those to beat you!” Ryoga quipped with a fierce grin. 

A high kick was countered with a forearm block. Strength was countered by speed and vice versa. Neither had enjoyed a work out this intense in a long time and the smiles never ended. Though neither voiced it out loud, it felt good to fight without any stake in the contest besides pride. Neither pulled any punches, but it was also a more civil battle than either had ever fought against one another.

Time was forgotten. Yells and counter cries accompanied the thud of bodies falling on the floor or banging against the wall. Fists connected and when one warrior attacked, the other backed off and countered with trained precision. Both went all out as sweat trickled down their faces due to the exertion. Exchanging a volley of attacks, both fell back before charging one last time. Akane came into the room, yelling for Ranma in an indignant tone, she found that both men were positioned only an arm’s length apart with a fists inches from each other’s nose. Neither seemed to realize Akane was there as the air of intensity faded.  
“A draw,” Ranma said, pulling back first. Amazed, the two backed up a few steps and bowed to one another. It was a surreal moment for Ryoga. Energy attacks aside, it was the first time he’d fought Ranma to an un-interrupted draw with his own skill alone. Whatever remnant of the past remained were burned away. Shaking hands, it wasn’t until they turned towards the doorway and saw Akane with hands on hips. Akari, trying not to laugh stood behind. “Boys…”  
“Ranma, Ryoga, hit the shower! Akane directed, pointing towards the house. “Give Ryoga something clean to wear.” Rolling her eyes, she turned to the amused Akari. “Some things never change.”

***

“No way!” Ranma exclaimed as the pair sat in the tub across from one another. “You’re gonna pop the question here?!”

Mortified, Ryoga leaned forward and clamped both of his hands over Ranma’s mouth. “Keep your voice down, damn it! Yes! I bought the ring a few weeks ago but I just didn’t have courage to ask her yet.”

The steam from the large tub indicated just how hot it was, but that wasn’t the cause of the blush on Ryoga’s cheeks. Wiggling his head free of the grasp, Ranma just rolled his eyes. “You turn into a pig and you’re dating the biggest pig enthusiast in all of Japan. Go hog wild!”

Ryoga gave him a deadpan look as the hot water lapped at his body and unkinked the muscles knotted up from combat. “A pun? Really?”

“The point is, you’ve been dating for years. Hell, you two live together. I was an indecisive jerk juggling an un-wanted harem for years and even I’m tell you that it’s time! Past time! Even a girl sweet and patient enough to put up with your sense of direction won’t wait around forever.” 

Ryoga looked over to where the felt box was resting on a shelf beyond the shower door. Concealing it in his pants pocket from Akari on the way here hadn’t been easy. While he was a jerk about it, Ranma did have a good point. Akari was patient but there wasn’t any reason they needed to wait. For all his strength as a martial arts warrior, he was jumping at shadows and fearing a potential rejection that would never come. They’d been living together for years, minus the times he’d gotten lost and wandered from home. Nodding, he made up his mind. The past was set. Not it was time to look to the future.  
The two rose from the tub to get dressed, one emboldened by his choice while the other was simply hungry and ready to eat! While his wardrobe lacked much in the way of originality, at least the pair were the same size. Ranma changed into a white shirt version of his normal red shirt and Ryoga into a top purplish lavender type of the same style. Luckily, there were enough black, shapeless pants in his dresser to spare. 

Akane and Akari had been hard at work setting the table. Christmas music was coming from the tv in the corner as various J-pop groups serenated the country with music of their adopted holiday. A small tree decorated the corner and a few presents were placed beneath. The center of the table was covered with the white roses and a cup of sake was at each of the four places. The catered food was fried chicken from KFC. Rubbing his hands together, Ranma sat down on his butt and eyed the defenseless chicken with a predatory grin.

“Alright!!! We had to place this order six months in advance! But it looks like the wait was worth it! Oh… mashed potatoes and corn too? Merry Christmas and a thousand hell yeahs!! That’s how the expression goes, right?” He placed a red Santa hat on his head and struck a pose, pulling out his shirt to simulate a fat belly.

“I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but stuff your face already,” Akane said as a massive sweat drop dripped down the back of her head. 

“Before that, I’d like to make a toast,” Akari said, raising her little glass of sake. “Merry Christmas and happy holidays to us all. May today bring us nothing but smiles and love to carry us through the coming year… and may my prize sumo pig win all his matches!”

Ryoga was the first to raise his glass in response. “To Christmas and friends!” he added. Without his trademark headband on he could almost pass as Ranma’s brother. 

As the snow continued to fall and the temperature dropped, the yard out back and the wall beyond in a peaceful shade of white the four friends drank and enjoyed an encounter four years in the making. Akari regaled them with tales of pig sumo wrestling, Akane told about her classes at college, and Ranma bragged about the new students he’d brought into the dojo. As the bucket of chicken was consumed (mostly by Ranma) and half the sake disappeared, Ryoga sat back with a slight blush on his cheeks from the booze. This was how things should be, he thought, gently patting Akari’s shoulder.

Taking the cue, the girl slowly passed Akane an envelope before settling back into Ryoga’s embrace. As one strong arm wrapped around her waist, she rested the back of her head against his shoulder. Grateful for the present but perplexed, the girl opened the envelope and saw a picture of a cute newborn black piglet. “I don’t understand,” she said, looking up.

The sweet girl turned her “Akane, Ryoga, uh, told me how much you loved your pet before he ran off. One of my pigs just had a litter and I’d love to give one of the babies to you, if you’ll have him.” 

Akane lowered her head a moment before a soft sniff brought soft tears cascading down her cheeks. Clutching at the picture corners in her trembling hands, she tried to speak, sobbed, and then tried again. “Akari… Ryoga… Thank you. That means…. It means everything to me. I….. Wah!” 

Burying her face in Ranma’s chest, he had enough sense to hold her and stroke the back of her head until she got her feelings under control. “That’s really great guys,” he finished for Akane showing a rare genuine smile. “Thank you! Things can get quiet around here and I think another walking porkchop would liven things up. We got something for you both too. Well more for Ryoga, but I think this will benefit you too, Akari.”

Akane wiped her cheeks and gave a sniffling smile, reaching under the small 5 foot tree to hand Ryoga a small box. “Here!”

“You guys shouldn’t have!” Ryoga said, opening the box while still keeping his arms around Akari. He pulled out a watch, holding it up for everyone to see.

“Now that, my eternally lost friend is no normal watch!” Ranma said, gesturing with the remains of a chicken leg he’d been munching on. “That there is a GPS device! Just tell it where you want to go and an arrow will point! Should help you a bit there!”

“Thanks a lot guys,” he said, fastening the band around his wrist. 

“Do you want to test it?” Akari asked.

“I would, but I already know my way to your heart.”

Akane aww’ed and Ranma cupped his chin in one hand almost grimacing. “That was so sweet my freaking teeth are hurting.”

“Take this seriously!” It took a twitching Ranma a minute to pull his head out of the wall after Akane pounded him into it. As it was Christmas, she did pull her punch a little. When he rejoined them and brushed the plaster out of his hair Akane dropped the annoyed expression and cuddled her head into his chest.

“Sorry… I over reacted,” she whispered. “And on Christmas too.”

Ranma smiled down at her, softly touching her cheek. “Already forgotten. I deserved that anyways. Let’s just focus on having a good time.”  
I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas came over the speakers of the TV next, offering the perfect romantic backdrop. Looking to his friend, Ranma nodded as Ryoga pulled out the box with the ring. He didn’t want to give her a chance to guess at what he was doing or to talk himself down from proposing again. It had to be here and now on Christmas. With Akane leaning on Ranma and paying rapt attention, Ryoga took a deep breath and pulled away from Akari. Rising, he took her hand and pulled her up before kneeling before her. He could feel his heart pounding and wondered if everyone could hear it.

“Akari… I love you. Truly. To me, these aren’t just words. You picked me up when I was at my lowest and even the brightest happiest mood I’ve ever been in pales to how you make me feel. I want to raise sumo pigs with you because I know how happy that would make you. Every morning I want to wake up beside you and every night you need to be the last thing that I see. So… if you would… please do me the honor of marrying me?” His confidence finally ran out and he held the open box up with the sparkling diamond ring, blushing redder than a hot coal.

Akari brought her hands up to her mouth during his speech as she realized what was going on. “Oh… Ryoga….”

For a moment, the Lost Boy’s heart froze and he wondered if she was going to reject him. What would he do? How would he-

“Yes!” she cried out, hugging onto him tightly. “My sexy, strong like a pig man! Yes, yes! I’ll marry you! A thousand yesses!” Years of patience and dedication were paying off. As she cried happy tears, Akane and Ranma held hands under the table, softly offering their congratulations. It was the perfect highlight of the perfect party made for four.

That party was the foundation of a happy union between the future Hibiki’s and the Saotomes. Future parties would come. Some large, others small. A trove of memories between these four would accompany many happy years to come. But for all the photo opportunities, fancy parties, and exciting moments to come, Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, and Akari would always agree that there had been something so incredibly magical about that private Christmas party. Perhaps it was the intimate nature of the event, or because it gave two old rivals a chance to finally settle their score. Akane had a different view. She liked to imagine it had simply been the magic of the season carried down from the sky on each individual snowflake.


End file.
